


Enraptured

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, No Doubt AU, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV First Person, non-consensual anal sex, tero momo is a biiit off his rocker, terrorist!Momo/detective!Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: I was always watching him - but never before had I had the chance to observe him quite this closely. Intimately. Just the two of us...
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dami's Self-Recommendations





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> !! HEED THE ARCHIVE WARNING AND TAGS PLEASE !!

I was always watching him.

His straight-laced dedication at work to prevent whatever I was up to. His anger and determination when chasing me. His concentration and concern when going through the cases at home. He was always so beautiful; my heart could barely take it when he grimaced because of a case, smiled at his coworkers, or winced in pain. But certainly among my favorites was the peacefulness overtaking his features when he slept. I could watch him like that for hours, and I often did - tonight was no exception. But never before had I had the chance to observe it quite this closely.

The room is a bit too dimly lit and not as elegant as it usually was when I fantasized about this, but, you gotta make do with what you get. Something about 'wanted terrorist trying to hide kidnapped cop' just doesn't make people wanna lend you their space. And not just any cheap flat would do, either - how embarrassing would it be to get caught because the neighbors reported you for noise concerns? A place like this, an empty old office building a bit outside the city worked much better. We could be truly alone, just me and dear Mr. Detective… 

I sigh happily. He really is so beautiful. Silver hair cascading down his face and over one shoulder, head limply resting on the side. Peaceful breath passing his lips, expression serious but far more relaxed than it ever was while awake. Any face he makes is good, though, especially if it's because of me.

I peer closer. He looks younger without all the stress and scowling. About his age, actually... His next birthday is exactly two months from now, and I already have a gift planned - I know he'll like it, whether he admits it or not. I know everything about him. Family, history, interests - not that he has many outside work. I'd say he needs a new hobby, if being a workaholic didn't mean I was always at the center of his life. How lovely it was, our lives revolving around each other in such a delicious manner… Even if I can't be with him as often as I'd like, I still like to think the fates had been kind to us. We weren't just some lame old boy-meets-boy story, no, this was Destiny.

"Nng…" his whisper of a grunt pulls me back to the present. Ooh, he's finally stirring… I take a deep breath to contain my excitement. As much as I'd like to just pounce on him immediately, the payoff for going slow, teasing him until he growls in frustration is going to be so much more rewarding. I stand up and take a few quiet steps back. The echo in the largely empty room should keep him from immediately discovering where I am. It was a tough choice, whether to blindfold him or not - watching his eyes focus and slowly make out my familiar form in the darkness would have been such an endearing sight, but leaving him unsure and guessing would surely prove even more adorable.

A few more groans as he works out the sleeping drug-induced grogginess and slowly tries to move. The pause when he realizes he can't. He's sitting on the floor, propped up against the support beam with his hands tied behind it. Another tough choice, what to restrain him with. There's a lovely irony in using his own handcuffs, the ones he's often threatening to slap on my wrists… but I couldn't rule out for certain that there's no secret trick to opening them, something that only the police would know for emergencies. Plus they look like they'd be very uncomfortable, and I couldn't have that for dear Mr. Detective. Likewise, rope might chafe his beautiful skin, not to mention eventually come loose if he struggles enough. My darling detective isn't the type to give up easily, after all.

Thus I opted for purpose-made padded leather cuffs - adjustable for a perfect tight fit to keep him secured, soft enough that his own stubbornness won't harm him. Small but sturdy padlocks out of his reach to ensure only I could return his freedom. I knew it was the right choice from the beginning, but still, seeing him now tug on the restraints, I can't help smiling. He yanks his arms and the chain on the cuffs clinks against the beam between it and his back. He pulls gently and gradually adds more strength, groans, thrashes more aggressively a few times, huffs as his efforts prove futile. I'm not sure I've ever felt more joy than watching this beautiful display of struggle, ending with his grim realization. The detective raises his head, turning around as if looking for something - though I know well the blindfold would prevent him from seeing anything even in bright daylight, much less in this dim a room in the dead of night. Perhaps he's trying to listen. The distant rumbling of traffic is enough to cover my breathing, excited as it is getting. 

He finally gives up trying to locate me without hints, sighing. As he speaks, his voice is so angelic, low and calm but with a very distinct exasperated undertone. 

"I know you're there."

Of course he does. Who else would dare capture _my_ detective? I would be _most_ displeased with them, and everyone in the underworld knows not to get on my bad side. I've made sure of that.

"Good morning, Mr. Detective," I cheerily greet him, trying to keep my voice level as my excitement level rises rapidly. Finally he is awake and we can start; how could I be anything less than ecstatic?

The echo in the room still keeps him from pinpointing my location, but he's now facing approximately in the right direction as I quietly approach. His legs are trying to find a comfortable position on the floor as he sits up straight against the support beam. Trying to retain some of his dignity… How cute. I'm going to relish tearing that from him… 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?!" Dear detective knows I'll only answer if it suits my needs, but it's so like him to keep trying anyway. I kneel down just before him and push his thighs to the side; the jolt of surprise from my touch rips a small gasp from him.

He's in luck; this time, it does suit me to give him an answer.

"You."

He tenses up, both because of my reply and sudden proximity. Ooh, it's so hard to keep myself from pulling that blindfold off so I could see his enticing eyes and surprised look…

"W-what?!"

I grab his coat lapels and push my bent legs below his thighs, forcing them up. I cup his cheek with one hand; he recoils at the touch and pulls his head away to the side. I huff a small laugh and withdraw my hand, turning to look at my black gloves. I always wear them, both for convenience and style; but after touching the detective’s cheek, I realize this simply isn’t enough. I need to _feel_ him. If he could see me, I’d put on a show of pulling the gloves off with my mouth - but as is, I opt to simply remove them as swiftly as possible. I bring up both hands and take hold of both sides of his jaw, turning him back to face me. His skin is soft and warm and I almost purr in delight. 

“Get your hands off me,” he hisses between his teeth, weakly shaking his head in my hands. His determined voice betrays the nervousness he’s feeling, and the adorable vulnerability makes my heart skip a beat. I didn’t want to give it to him so soon, but… his lips purse so cutely as he helplessly waits, thighs nudging against mine as his legs flail. Maybe I should tie them up too… But that can wait, for all my attention is on his mouth. A quick gasp to balance how I nearly forgot to breathe, and then I hungrily lean in to claim my dear detective's rosy lips. 

The light hint of coffee on his breath can't mask this natural taste of him that I've longed to know. His lips are soft, if lightly chapped - he probably forgets self-care in favor of his work. Silly boy.

I push against him more, gently licking his upper lip; he responds with pursing his mouth into a thinner line, as if trying to hide his lips from me. How coy… I push inwards on his cheeks with my thumb and forefinger, forcing them between his teeth and opening his mouth for me to invade.

"Ngg…" the detective groans as my tongue pushes in between his lips, familiarizes itself inside and finds his tongue, licks against the tip before he withdraws it as far as he can. He remains unresponsive, so I keep kissing him deeply, passionately, pouring all my affection in the gesture.

I open my eyes slowly, distantly wishing I could see the fury surely burning in his eyes. A trail of saliva momentarily connects us as I withdraw. I gently smile in response to the unflinching, quiet wrath painting his features.

The detective yanks his head and I allow him to go free from my grasp; a gentle tickle vibrates in my groin.

"You're despicable," he spits out, and I can't help the grin spreading on my face.

"And you're adorable," I reply, grabbing his hair, ponytail slightly loose but mostly intact. I lean in and kiss his neck - a few times more than intended, but, who could blame me when he smells so good? The noise escaping his throat in response is disgusted and delicious.

"Gh… ugh… stop…" his voice hitches when I sink my teeth into his flesh, not terribly hard but it might leave a mark upon his silky skin. Leaving a trail of light kisses, my mouth moves along his neck, space limited with his tie still constraining his dress shirt against him. Knowing hiding this area won't be easy for him, I suck hard high on his neck and below his ear, mar his skin to prove to the world he is mine.

I move to his ear, placing butterfly kisses along the helix. Knowing he can hear and feel my breath on his skin, I pause. My smirk goes unseen as I whisper a name in his ear.

The detective freezes. He really doesn't like me even knowing his given name, much less using it. I try to save it for special moments, keep it just between us, and it shows in his reaction. 

Licking my lips, I pull back and let my eyes wander. He does look dashing in that suit, but it's all on his looks to make it work. I know he owns several, barely differing dready gray suits, and at least one dark blue. I'd really like to burn them all and buy him something that would _really_ suit him, bring out that natural charm, and frame his good looks in a worthy way… he'd never agree to wear anything I picked, though. Last year I anonymously sent him a very classy brand-name tie for his birthday. I've never seen him wear it.

I sigh. Well, even if I can't have him wearing what I want, I can at least have him _not_ wear this bland old thing. I gently place my fingertips on his collarbones, slowly pushing my entire palms against him as I slide them onto his shoulders under his jacket. I feel the jolt in his body as he realizes what I’m going for.

“...ngh, wait, stop...” he whimpers, struggling weakly. I decide to indulge him.

“Oh? Now why would I want to do that?”, I coo; keeping my hands in place leaves me unable to resist at least lightly rubbing his shoulders. He wheezes under the motion, struggling to find an answer after my unexpected reaction.

He could bring up the law, but he knows I don’t care. He could appeal to morals, but we both know I play by my own rules. I really don’t think--

“...because I’m asking you to,” he finally whispers. This time, I’m the one taken aback. A... personal request from my dear detective? That’s… certainly new. My heart feels like it might leap out of my chest. He would actually ask something from me? What a blow it must be to his pride...

I almost feel bad I can’t bring myself to oblige.

“Mm. Good thinking there… But I’m afraid I’ve waited too long for this to happen…” 

I crash our lips together again; catching him unawares allows me to slip my tongue back in easily. His grunts of protest drown in my mouth as I slide my hands off his shoulders and along his arms, grabbing onto his jacket’s fabric along the way and dragging it off. With his hands cuffed, I sadly can’t take it off all the way and toss the whole garment aside, so I settle for getting it well below his elbows. My hands return to his chest and get to work on his vest; my fingers make short work of the buttons on the thing, toss it open and swiftly move onto the one spot of color on his ensemble, his striped tie.

“Mmh… Why do you never wear… the tie I sent you…?” I mumble between kissing, loosening and tearing off the current tacky one. I’m about to toss it aside, but a thought crosses my mind. I run a finger across the tie’s surface. _Tying Mr. Detective up with his own tie… or maybe as a blindfold, or gag…_ I shoddily fold the tie up and shove it in my jacket pocket. I don’t know how well it would work in practise, so I’m not risking our perfectly planned first night together for a whim. Rather, a trophy, keepsake, to remember this night by… to fantasize the next… _the tie tightly around my wrists, my darling detective straddling me on the bed, leaning down--_

The present flashes back to me when I realize becoming distracted has led to the detective again snapping his mouth shut, leaving me vaguely mouthing at his lips. In my mind I slap myself for getting so carried away and get back to work, undoing the top buttons on his shirt. 

I proceed all the way to the hem, revealing his undershirt in the progress. Almost embarrassingly hastily I grab its hem and pull it up, all the way over his abdomen and chest. A dreamy sigh escapes me as more of his pale skin is revealed. The detective is absolutely breathtaking, restrained and indecent, and above all - mine.

“Gh… stop, dammit… You won’t get away with th---iyah?!” I ignore the grumbling, but his shriek when I suddenly twist his nipple is adorable. I watch his abs tense as his whole body reacts to the sudden stimulus. Surprisingly firm... I can’t say I’m not glad he does at least make time to work out besides his work. I slide my hand down from his chest by his side and enjoy the gasp it elicits, then hungrily lean down and kiss his lower abs. The detective’s body remains tense, and my mind is briefly torn between if I should attempt to get him to relax, or simply savor how it brings out his muscles. I opt for the second, as the first is probably currently impossible, short of drugging him again - and I’d really rather avoid that.

Dear detective’s body quivers under my touch as I lick along the vague outline of his abs, one hand fondling the ones my mouth isn’t currently lavishing with attention, the other acquainting itself with his lean back. His taste is almost intoxicating; I kiss and nibble his skin, burn the sensation into my memory, along with the whimpers the detective can't hold back between his complaints. I slowly move higher above his abdomen, waiting for him to cease a more aggressive bout of struggling against his restraints. His nipple is hard and eager in the cool air when my tongue envelops it.

"Agh… sick bastard…" My darling detective's pet names for me are always so harsh, but I feel a pleasant tingle on my skin anyway. Sometimes I toy with the idea of telling him my real name - he wouldn't get any leverage out of it, I've made sure of that - but then, the less he knows, the more of an enigma for him to decipher I am. Perhaps one day.

Right now, the pressing issue is his beautiful chest, bare before me. I kiss and gently graze one nipple with my teeth as my other hand sneaks its way up and pokes the matching perky bud. I pinch and roll it between my fingers, and the detective's objections die down as he focuses on holding his gasps in when they start to sound increasingly like pleasured moans. I smile and make a mental note. He seems to like this kind of thing… 

I find it hard to restrict my play to such a small area, however, when there is so much of his skin and body on a silver platter for me to enjoy. My kisses spread all around his chest, passionate sucking at some spots leaving lasting marks. I begin trailing back down, over his still stiff abs; he twitches when I reach his trousers’ waistband, and I pause, letting him feel my hot breath on his skin while I try to steady myself.

Finally I pull myself up enough to get my hands between us and on his belt. I loosen the buckle, and apparently that crosses some line for him; suddenly he’s pulling on his arms, wriggling about, legs thrashing against me and kicking frantically. I have to leave his belt to grab his legs instead, eventually forcing him to cease his tantrum. He huffs angrily and tugs his wrists against the restraints.

“…gh… no, that’s… you can’t, I won’t... “ the detective grunts, struggling to come up with any objection I would actually listen to. I sigh, my smile dropping for a moment. I roughly grab him by his chin and shove his head against the support pole he’s tied to.

“Behave. Or I might need to get rough.” I growl, pushing aside my feelings of affection. He looks so vulnerable - blindfolded, restrained, exposed, my hand almost on his throat… A wave of excitement flows over me. But I’d really rather not resort to… less pleasant methods with my darling detective.

He’s gasping unevenly, and I quickly release my hold. His head drops forward and I listen to him catching his breath. I dig my pockets and drag out a cloth I’d prepared, and by then the detective seems calm again. I caress his cheek; he winces but doesn’t try to pull away. _Smart boy…_ I bet he’s waiting for a chance to turn the situation on me. The thought returns the smirk on my face. The chance won’t come, but I’ll let him hang onto that hope.

I direct his head up and in my direction; he’s so beautiful I forget all about my ire over his silly tantrum. I lean in for a tender kiss, my tongue soon asking for permission to pass his lips. He remains docile - unfortunately not responding to my kiss, but not trying to fight it, either, allowing my tongue in his mouth. I take what I can get, greeting his tongue with mine, passionately brushing our lips together. I slowly break the kiss, still leaving several light pecks on his soft, inviting lips. I sigh and bring up the cloth I had prepared. I love his voice just as much as everything else about him, but the repeating objections to something inevitable do get tiresome.

“Don’t worry about complaining too much from here on out,” I tell him. He seems surprised.

“Hu--mmgh?!” his question gets cut off by the cloth I shove in his mouth. I make sure to push it deep, not a scrap left outside his lips; before the detective has time to really react, I reach behind his head and loosen the knot on the blindfold. Swiftly I reposition the thick long fabric to cover his mouth and the bundle inside, tightening it in place. He blinks rapidly, as if to affirm he can indeed see again. Then he glares at me, with the wrath of a thousand suns, and I completely lose myself in that intense gaze. I want him to see me and only me, now and forever...

My euphoria probably shows on my face, as his expression changes to more of a disgusted grimace and he turns away.

“Mmg… mrgh…” he grunts in frustration as his attempts to loosen the gag mainly by angrily shaking his head unsurprisingly prove futile. I keep smiling dreamily as I watch him conclude that observing his surroundings might end up being more helpful. He glances around, trying to pick out anything that might be useful; the room, despite its size, is largely empty, save for a few broken desks abandoned in the corner, and a small pile of things I’ve brought in.

There isn’t much to see, but he keeps looking around, seemingly determined to not look at me again. A feeling of discontent wells up within me. If he’s looking at something, it should be _me_. I need to bring his attention back to me.

I dive down and pick up where I left off with his belt, tearing it out the belt hoops once open, and discard it. I pause, and reposition myself a bit so I can kiss the front of his pants. The first kiss is so light I doubt he feels it through his clothing, so I push my open mouth against him, scraping with my teeth. I peek up when he twitches to see him glancing down. I keep teasing him, gobbling at his soft cock through his pants; I'm not surprised he's not as hard as I am by this point, but this is the one time I'd love to have been wrong in my predictions.

The firm fabric he's wearing starts to frustrate me, and I return to his lower waist to open his trousers. I pop the button and peek again; he's glaring intensely, piercing eyes indignant. I flash him the grin that always has him huffing in anger. This time is no different. He grunts, muffled by the gag, and throws his head back. I hope he doesn’t hit his head against the pillar while I focus on pulling his zipper down. His underwear is about what I expected; bland, practical boxers. Maybe I should try reverse psychology - if I gift him the same kind of pair, would he switch to something more interesting, just to not wear what I supposedly want him to? I suppose I could try. I tuck the idea behind my ear and resume relieving the detective of his outfit.

It’s not entirely easy to get the trousers off without his contribution, but he seems to remember my earlier warning and doesn’t fight it, save for his legs vaguely flailing at times. I take hold of his legs one at a time and manage to guide them out, revealing his super sexy sock garters. Well, he probably wears them for practical reasons, but I think they look totally hot. I kiss each of his legs around the garter before moving on; the skin is surprisingly smooth even though it doesn’t seem like he shaves. He shivers so cutely with each kiss.

I toss his trousers aside and admire the sight before me. Bare, heaving chest, framed by his shirt and jacket hanging off his arms, exposed pale legs passing over mine again, thinly clad cock just waiting for me. I lick my lips and return to his crotch, legs now positioned more over my shoulders. I kiss him through his garments again - this time, with less in the way, he clearly feels it very well.

“Mg…” Such a sweet sound; I want more… I lightly nibble at him, take as much of the clothed dick in my mouth as I can - it’s not enough, I need more... 

I hastily tear down his boxers just enough to drag his cock out. He’s gorgeous and perfect, and obviously his body has enjoyed my attention, but he’s not yet as hard as I’d like him to be. I’ll have to rectify this… I give the shaft a long, dedicated lick, repeat a few times at different spots, listen to the gasps he fails to mask as regular breaths. I kiss his cock all over, his taste is like heaven to me; my fingers play with the base and reach for his balls. _Oh, my dear detective… How I've waited for this…_

His dick begins to react in earnest and it fuels my fire all the more. I grab the shaft and slowly rub my hand on it, pulling back his foreskin while my tongue ravishes the tip, drawing along its shapes and pushing over the slit. I work the shaft harder, a few muffled moans my reward. I can't wait to make him completely lose it… his cock is loving the attention; I wonder when he's last had a partner… I'm fairly sure I would have noticed anyone special…

Glancing up, he's facing more downwards again, eyes pinched shut. I switch to suck on his balls; his face twists with such pleasure it makes my own cock ache… I push aside my needs for now and bring my other hand in, one gently jerking the shaft, the other fingering the glans, and his dick is getting so hard I can't help smiling. Not that I haven't already been more or less smirking through the whole thing, but. How could I not enjoy this to the fullest?

In a bout of pleasure, my detective's eyes finally fly open and he sees me pleasuring him. His cheeks flush slightly red and I feel like I almost came just from how endearing he looks like this. Now that he's watching, I take the chance and move to take his cock in my mouth; the tip sinks in, then more and more of the shaft fills my mouth. I rub my tongue against the length and he moans so beautifully. I guess he's pretty average in size, maybe a bit longer and thinner, but I had prepared to take him no matter what; I want all of him, push my face closer to his groin and my nose touches his hairs (yes, they match the curtains). My mouth is so full with him, I can feel the tip tickle the back of it and groan in delight. A muffled sound confirms he felt that too. I swallow, and wish I could eat only his cock from now on. His moan only strengthens the feeling.

If only I could see his face while I'm blowing him… I bet it's brimming with desire, wild with pleasure he can't stop… precum leaks in my mouth as I drag my lips along the shaft, lightly sucking. I hum with happiness, and the vibration makes the detective whimper delightfully.

I should have taken my pants off before. They were tight enough to begin with…

My arm wraps around his thigh to keep us steady as I pick up the pace. His cock plunges deep into my mouth, rubbing against my tongue and filling me up. I bob my head along faster, his tip pounding the back of my throat that I've trained into obedience. I humbly receive all of him over and over, precum mixing with my saliva and escaping from my lips and dripping off his wet dick.

The friction between us heats up my whole world, and I must have teared up because suddenly a salty drop falls down my cheek. My darling detective is the best, I waited for this for so long, but it was so worth it… His cock twitches in my mouth and he's moaning into the gag, weakly struggling against the pleasure I'm giving him - 

“Mm… mmhh…!!”

\- And then he's climaxing, hot cum pumping into my mouth; I keep sucking and milk him until his cock is soft and his desperate gasping is calming down. Wistfully I let his limp dick fall from my mouth, careful not to spill any semen. It glistens with my saliva, like a mark of ownership. I focus on swallowing the spent seed in my mouth - something very private of his, now a part of me… I'm probably smiling really goofily, like a teenager who just got their first kiss. But so what if I am; tonight, I don't need to hold back my real feelings.

I gather myself upright to find my red-faced detective avoiding looking at me. Aww. He looks pretty unhappy for someone who just had the best blowjob of their life. Dragging myself up, I notice him stealing a glance at me anyway. Hehe. Of course someone that diligent would keep an eye on me no matter the circumstances.

There's something rather urgent I must do. I take a deep breath, look down and grimace. Ugh. I know I look drop-dead gorgeous in these pants, but damn if the way they're squashing my hard-on isn't getting painful. I do away with my belt and quickly open the fly to give the little guy some breathing space. ...well, maybe "little guy" is a bit misleading. I don't mean to brag but I am pretty well-equipped there too, maybe a touch longer than dear detective here and certainly way thicker. I sigh in relief, and he steals a peek again.

I don't know if his eyes widen in shock or awe. I lick my lips. This is going to be fun.

I cross the meager steps between us after I got up. He turns his head away, but I'm not having that right now; I grab his hair and turn him in the right direction.

"No need to be shy. That was pretty amazing, right?"

He barely grunts a dismissive response and his eyes dart away.

"Wouldn't you like to pay back the favor?" I ask, in the most innocent tone I currently manage (which isn't much), and shove my crotch right on his face.

"Mmrg!? Gghh…" He doesn't seem too fond of the idea. Pity, but expected. I rub my still-hidden-in-my-underwear cock in his face a bit more anyway and moan slightly exaggeratedly. Maybe next time. I back my hips off a bit and yank his face upwards.

"Well, if you're sure… Don't worry about it.” A pause before the good part. 

“I’m sure we can find another hole of yours more eager to take me," I chirp. He freezes. I idly wonder if he's ever been taken in the ass before. I hope not.

He trashes around more aggressively again, as if either the purpose-made cuffs or the support beam he's tied to would actually give out. Well, I suppose his persistence is one of the reasons he's so dear to me, so I patiently wait for him to give up. Watching the show he's putting on for me, I grab the lube I've prepared, then take off my jacket and toss it aside. The black turtleneck does an excellent job at showcasing my body.

After some more useless sexy struggling, he seems to have accepted he isn't going anywhere, but then I free my dick from my boxers and he seems to gain some new energy for his act. Geez, I know my cock is great, but getting invigorated like that seems a bit overdramatic.

Having my dick standing to attention, free from clothes, feels neat, but what I really want to feel… is him around it. I kneel down and push his thighs well apart. He's still rather restless, and wiggles around while I pull his underwear all the way off. Wearing only his socks, their garters and some sleeves, limp dick hanging like pointing me to his treasure cave and face flushed all the way to his ears; he looks so very vulnerable and adorable and fuckable that my possessiveness is really going into overdrive. On a whim I bend down and lick his thigh close to his groin, then bite it before sucking my mark on his skin. He whimpers and I have to really hold the leg in place.

I straighten myself back up and try to regain my composure. He really gets to me on a primitive, primeval level… After a focusing sigh, I adjust my position and unceremoniously slide a finger across his perineum to his hole. He attempts to back off from my touch, but I was prepared and held him steady. Not that he'd get far with the support beam against his back, anyway.

His muscles clench at my touch and I hum. Coaxing him to ease up and enjoy the fuck is going to take some doing. My finger brushes back up to his perineum to massage it some more. His eyes fly wide and he's obviously barely holding back moans again. I make a note for later to someday give him an orgasm via prostate massage - I doubt anyone's done that for him before. But for now, I proceed back to his ass, rubbing over and poking at his entrance. I smile gently and pick up the very lightly scented lubricant I'd specifically selected. His eyes suspiciously squinting at me, he watches me pop the cork. Mm, peaches.

I cover my fingers and they almost drip with the stuff. 

"Nng! Nmhh…" my dear grumbles nervously as I draw a circle around his hole, some of the liquid sticking there from my finger.

"Shh… Try to relax, I'm gonna make this good…" My voice is gentle but he seems unconvinced. Ah, well. I'll just have to show him.

My index finger prods the ring of muscle around his entrance and determinedly plunges in. He winces and tightens up even more. He's so tight and nervous, I think I did get my wish - it must be his first time. Too bad I'm way too excited about tonight to be over-the-top gentle about this.

My finger wedges itself deeper in despite how unwelcome it seems. Inside he's so hot and tight and I really want to just shove my cock in, but I should at least get him a bit used to the feeling of a man stuffing him first. I push my finger in deep and try to twirl it around. He responds readily with unsure groans, one eye squeezed shut, the other trying to keep an eye on the scene even if he seems to desperately want to look away. I prod around inside, and finally find the right angle. Smirking, I rub my finger against the spot.

"Mmgh?! Ng… Nnn…!" he moans in surprise. I smirk. That was easy. I withdraw my finger and plunge it back with another digit. He squirms adorably when I twist them around and rub against his inner walls. His legs wriggle and fail to even hinder my access to his rear, but to reward his resolve I wrap my other hand around the base of his flaccid dick and gently pull along. He winces and I repeat the motion, pumping my fingers inside at the same time. The rhythm is uneven and keeps him on edge, unable to predict which spot will be assaulted with pleasure more intensely. I squeeze on his dick harder and in response he constricts around my fingers; my fingers push on his walls and his legs fidget as he strains to hold his moans back. Our dance is intricate; the way his body reacts to me so mesmerizing. I always knew we were meant to be.

I tug on his cock, and - huh. The little fellow's already waking up again so soon? I hold him with more purpose and observe - sure enough, blood seems to be pumping back to erect him. Wow, the poor dear really has been starved for a good fuck. I better deliver.

I grab the lube and drip some on the member, then wrap my palm on the shaft and slowly spread the slick around. He groans as I move my fingers around in his ass again, not especially keeping to a set pace. His cock slowly reacts to my touch, leisurely waking up for more; he's finally hard enough that I can really jerk my hand back and forth, this time matching it to my fingers plunging into him. 

Rubbing the tip seems to pull more of a reaction than before, and I realize he's probably still sensitive after his orgasm. He seems disgruntled - is he overall upset about my demonstration of what's to come, or just that it's taking too long? Fairly sure it's the first… But I'm not going to let that stop me from assuming it's the second. I withdraw both hands. Devoid of any distracting pleasure, he intently glares as I take the lube again and liberally spill on my cock - gosh even that feels nice after I've only focused on him… His eyebrows scrunch together even tighter than before, if possible. Maybe it's not possible and I just imagined it. Anyway. I take my own dick in hand and rub the lubricant all over the shaft, a content sigh escaping my lips. I stare at him - he's so beautiful, sweating a bit from the heat we've built up, silver hair sticking to his gorgeous face at some spots. I reach my other hand to him, wiping aside one of the unrulier strands. Our eyes meet for a moment. I smile. He shivers.

"Mn! Mgh… gh…" he grumbles a final plea. I lean in and kiss him on the nose. I wish he hadn't flinched at that.

"Take it easy… we're almost there… We'll be one…" I'm not certain if I'm mumbling to him or just at myself. Regardless, I'm ready. My arms take secure hold on his thighs and haul him in position. I take in the magical moment as I line us up and my tip brushes against his hole. Oh how I've dreamt of this…

Slowly, I begin to push in. My fat cock prods his entrance. My detective whimpers before breaking out in groans and wild gasping when my cock finally penetrates him. The tip forces its way through his muscle and dives into his tight inside and I realize I just moaned. It's so tight and hot - I need more, more, I grit my teeth to keep some semblance of sense in my head and push in slow instead of just ripping him apart like something inside me is screaming at me to do. My dick makes its way deeper, his hot sensitive walls rubbing against my hardness. His breath is shallow and panicky amidst muffled cries. Good. Take me. Feel me. Scream for me, my beloved detective…

My cock isn't buried in all the way yet, but I feel I have to pause here. The sound I make is somewhere between an erotic sigh and finally sated moan. He is still gasping, eyes watering and unfocused, unable to adjust to the thick erection splitting his ass. I grin. I've pushed him over his limits… he's such a wreck and still so absolutely gorgeous… I wonder how far I can take him before he breaks.

I reach for him to gently stroke his cheek. He jolts at the contact, gaze still unfocused. I wish he'd look at me… I want to see that anger and resentment he always so lovingly gives me… but maybe that's too much to ask when my fat cock is ravishing his virgin ass. He twitches around me and I'm not sure if I hope he's bleeding or not.

I draw a finger along his dick. Poor thing's gone limp again. I get to work on it, again, gently coaxing him with pleasure to get his mind off the pain. His member thankfully reacts pretty fast, blood rushing back to stiffen his shaft. His head is slower, so I try to be gentle with his dick, mine completely still inside him. Eventually he seems to force himself to focus, still gasping but decidedly less alarmingly unevenly. After the initial shock he musters his familiar glare again; it falters some when his eyes wander down and witness me penetrating him, cock buried deep in his ass.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Our joining… even if you weren't quite prepared to take a man of my caliber…"

He doesn't really even react to my provocation. Trying to stay in control of himself must be exhausting...

Poor thing. I should relieve him of that.

I pull my hips back and his walls strain against my hard-on. The groan the friction squeezes out of me drowns in the noises the detective makes again. _Whining like a little bitch from my every movement… How undignified._ I lick my lips. _I love it._

I pull nearly all the way out, and my cock is not happy with the loss of the loving tightness around it. After a quick breath I shove it back in, our joined heat rasping the nerves and blowing a wave of pleasure over me. Ohh, yes. This. This is good. This is what I’ve longed for. I repeat the motion, his ass constricting me both ways; my body screams with joy as I plunge in and out, cock forcing him to accept me inside. I give his dick a few strokes to keep him at attention, then grab his legs and toss them over my shoulders. Leaning closer neatly folds him in half, and I grab onto his hips for better leverage. My thrusts set a good pace, not as fast yet as my groin wants me to go, but I need the moment to last longer as I etch it in my heart. The detective trashes and moans under me, a writhing mass of pain and pleasure as I fuck him hard, deep, deeper... I can’t keep myself from thrusting in all the way, burying my thick, long cock all the way in his sweet ass.

“Ohh… Aaah… nn, yes…” he feels so good around me, I’m sweating and panting from our hot love. A bead of sweat drips from me onto his stomach and mixes with his own.

“Mmg…! Nng, gnh, mmrg…!” pleasure seeps into his pained voice as I hit his prostate, his usually so sharp eyes unfocused, flying open with intensity, some tears rolling down his cheeks. I adjust my steadying hold and release one hand, fit it between us and grab his dick instead. He really goes over the edge with that - his whole body trembles and the pleasure drowns out the pain in his gagged moans as I jerk him off. My cock is throbbing and burning up inside him, I fuck him fast and rough and my mind melts into heated goo that only wants, wants, he’s mine, only mine…

His body is so warm and receptive, we’re both panting and moaning uncontrollably, bodies joined, aah, I love him so much, my cock is gonna burst… I jerk him harder, pound right at his prostate, his body twitches and voice hitches in his throat as he climaxes, fresh tears falling from his eyes as his cum spills between us. His ass tightens around me and I thrust into him, bury my cock to the hilt and finally, release, the most powerful orgasm I ever had blows throughout my being and I black out for a moment. I’m pretty sure I was screaming his name as I came, but the overwhelming pleasure has me reeling and it takes a moment before I remember myself.

I blink, try to catch my breath, finally get a good look at my love. His whole body is limp, inclined between the support beam and myself. I sit up and gently lower his legs. He’s also catching his breath, eyes barely open and vacant. A tired smile creeps on my face. A defiled, used mess… He’s absolutely breathtaking… I lovingly gaze at him for a while, then admit to myself we can’t stay like this. I slowly and carefully pull out, my cum sloshing out of his gaping hole-- ….ah. I forgot to put on a condom… As much as I adore the erotic sight, leaving such evidence is terribly foolish…

But, then, what is a man in love, if not a fool?

**Author's Note:**

> Tero Momo returns keiji-san home after this, but I liked how it ends now so I didn't write it in  
> ...alternatively you can imagine bad things happen afterward too, if you prefer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Writing such a twisted evil teromomo was so much fun haha. Super self-indulgent fic overall but I hope others can enjoy it too!!


End file.
